


Muros

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela criava muros para se proteger.





	Muros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872702) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #098 - walls (muros).

Nerys criava muros para se proteger do mundo exterior, e somente alguns poucos tinham permissão de passar por suas defesas. Era estranho para Ezri, ter que navegar pelo caminho de volta, não era como recuperar as outras amizades de Dax. Tinha que recuperar a confiança de Nerys nela, e isso não era uma tarefa simples. Ezri tinha que provar que era outra pessoa, mas ainda era a mesma na maior parte dos modos que realmente importavam, se quisesse recuperar a relação que tiveram. Qualquer esperança que tivesse de uma relação futura dependia de navegar pelos muros de defesa de Nerys.


End file.
